darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New IRC rules
This CT HC is closed and the proposal was accepted. The new rules are now effective in IRC Hello my fellow Darthipedians,this is a little CT about changing/adding/clearifying some rules to our IRC channel and you get to have a say in it. Here is what I'm proposing: # Operators. Darthipedia's administrators are also the channel operators. They are the ones who enforce the rules if needed. Don't ask them for ops or voice…''seriously. +V does not give you extra status. # '''Keep it civil'. Don't attack other users in our IRC channel; our No Personal Attack policy applies here too. # You are not the Chosen one! so don't whine. Whenever someone turns your request down for whatever reason, drop the subject! Acting like a whiny brat will get you banned for disruption faster than you can run to Padmé to tell her how unfair you have been treated. # No trolling, spamming and what not. Trolls, spammers idiots and other dumbasses are advised to take their business to #halopedia as soon as possible. # Politics and religion. Feel free to discuss them; however, if any user asks you to drop the subject of politics and/or religion, please do so right away and continue the discussion in private. These topics may only be discussed with unanimous consent. # IRC Bots. The only chatbot allowed in this channel is the official #darthipedia bot Darth-2-D2. Bringing in your own chatbot without clear permission from an operator will result in the chatbot being banned and since the chatbot shares the same IP as their owners.......well you figure it out. # Language. In general, English is spoken in our IRC channel, keep other forms of communications like: L33t, TXT, Dutch and Binary within reason. # Kicking without a valid reason. Everybody included will be kicked or removed from our channel at random from time to time. are evil and you serve as collateral damage every now and then; don't take it personally. Support #As proposer. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:10, 10 August 2008 (UTC) #As supporter. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 13:16, 10 August 2008 (UTC) #Sounds good to me. The Almighty Ninja 15:03, 10 August 2008 (UTC) #Master Gump approves this message. Yeehaw! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 02:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 22:08, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments *I'm not sure #2, #5, and #6 are strictly necessary. AdmirableAckbar 13:29, 10 August 2008 (UTC) **I agree that #2 might be a little too restrictive; maybe we could adapt Wookieepedia's similar rule? Something about how "you won't be asked to be nice, but generally try to adhere to DBAD" or something. I do think #5 is necessary (and should be in all channels, really), and we should adopt #6 once Darth2-D2 is functioning. The thing I like about #6 is it includes an "out." If an operator permits another bot in, then that's an acceptable exception to the rule. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:35, 10 August 2008 (UTC) *Everything sounds great and #2 could be used if the offender actually ''meant what he said, and #6? no more Janna? —Wedgepwns!! talk 13:54, 11 August 2008 (UTC) **Ideally we'll only have one IRC bot in the channel at all times, unless a consensus is met at the time to allow another. As for the one IRC bot, he's still being made. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 14:16, 11 August 2008 (UTC) **If people want Janna, she'll still be around... Just a bit less, with me having to go to school again in a few weeks and the new bot being online too, she won't be needed all the time. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 22:08, 11 August 2008 (UTC)